O calor do Rússia
by Sett
Summary: Brasil está presa no frio russo. Ela vai poder contar com os paises europeus para salvá-la ou será uma com o Rússia?  Brasil fem /Russia


Hetalia não me pertence. ^^" Mais minha Brasil(fem) sim. ^^

**Capitulo 1**

Faço parte do grupo econômico BRIC (Eu, Rússia, Índia e China) que se destacavam pelo rápido crescimento econômico e desenvolvimento. Tínhamos um quarto da área terrestre do planeta e mais de 40% da população mundial e futuramente seremos a maior aliança geopolítica do mundo. Éramos uma grande aliança. Não que fossemos amigos, nem tínhamos parentesco em comum. Éramos somente um grupo de negócios sem qualquer vinculo emocional. Pelo menos comigo. Porque o Rússia e o China sempre viviam juntos, e sempre parece que vou atrapalhar algo. Já a Índia me olhou como se visse um besouro de três olhos quando eu tentei uma vez falar sobre a minha casa. Acho que não devia ter apresentado aquelas coreografias de axé numa primeira conversação.

Mas hoje estávamos em Moscou reunidos para decidir a adesão oficial da querida África do Sul (Sudafrica) e outros assuntos pendentes. A reunião foi bem rápida, primeiro porque era Natal e depois porque os membros tinham seus problemas para resolver. China, por exemplo, tinha ficado somente para aprovar a entrada da África e a mudança da sigla para BRICS. Ele saiu rapidamente para resolver um problema com as duas Coréias que novamente estavam se provocando, e produzindo mais cabelos brancos de preocupação nas nações. Em algum momento saíram à Índia e o Rússia, mas eu mal notei por continuar lendo alguns papeis e trabalhando no notebook. Tenho essa mania de me concentrar em algo, e pode o mundo acabar ao meu redor que fico ali, mas com a alma longe.

Por causa disso que estou nessa situação. Sentada no aeroporto sem poder embarcar para casa. Estava nevando lá fora e era impossível qualquer tentativa de ir porque os aeroportos europeus estavam interditados pela quantidade de neve. Eu tinha telefonado ate para a força aérea brasileira, mas eles somente poderiam chegar TALVEZ amanhã SE o tempo melhorasse. O problema era que eu já havia saído do hotel em que me hospedei sem perceber que caía uma nevasca terrível. Eu nem poderia trocar de roupa porque minha bagagem já fora despachada.

-Dro-droga, já esto-tou tremendo de fri-frio! Eu deveria ter sa-saído mais ce-cedo com a África!

Mesmo estando com dois casacos não me adiantava muita coisa, porque agora estavam úmidos e não esquentavam meu tremulo corpo tropical. Agora o que iria fazer? Ficar no aeroporto lotado e esperar um milagre? Papai Noel, por favor, me tele transporte para o meu Nordeste.

-A-ai me-uu Ce-arárá! A-aonde fuii ama-marrar meu burro-rro!

Eu não conhecia ninguém na Rússia que pudesse me ajudar. E o frio estava aumentando cada vez mais. Tempos desesperados pedem medidas desesperadas. Usando meus últimos créditos no celular telefonei para única pessoal que poderia me salvar.

-Fran-francis? Aqui-qui é a Bra-brasil. Na-não conse-segui embar-barcar. Es-totou no aeropor-porto vôce popo-deria vim me busbus-car?

- Chéri eu adoraria! Poderíamos passar o Natal na romântica Paris e termos uma noite...

-Tá-tá. Você pó-poderia vim? Estou pre-presa em Moscou.

-Ooooh.

Epa! Notei certo desanimo e isso era mau sinal vindo do sempre animado Francis.

-Na Rússia?

Não, em Mossoró! O que esses europeus aprendem na escola? Acho que até minha alma está congelando e ele quer conversar sobre geografia? Cadê o cavalheirismo do Frances? Eu era uma mocinha em apuros!

-Brasil, chéri? Você está me ouvindo?

-S-sim!

-Meus aeroportos estão interditados. Ninguém pode ir para lugar nenhum na Europa toda.

-Nã-não - choraminguei.

-Não se preocupe mon amour! Vou pedir que um amigo vá buscá-la.

-Mas Fran...

_*Tu tu tu tu*_

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MALDITO FRANCES!

Como ele pode! Minha bateria esta acabando e estou sozinha! Eu não falo russo! Não sei libras, nem mesmo desenho! Eu não sou boa nem em brincadeira de adivinhar o filme! Eu estou faminta, zangada e com sono! Isso não poderia está passando comigo. Eu tenho sido um bom país esse ano! Diminui a devastação da Amazônia e tratei meus vizinhos bem e ate tentei levar paz ao Oriente Médio. Eu tentei! Eu juro que tentei! Mas serviu de alguma coisa? Não! Estou aqui esperando uma ajuda que nem deve vir. Conhecendo o Francis, ele deve ter se apaixonado por alguém e se esqueceu de mim!

-Ma-maldito frances! Se-se eu momo-rrer, eu te mama-to! Vou te-te assombra-brar para o re-resto da vi-vida! -falo para mim mesma com uma aura tão maligna que afasta as pessoas que estão perto de mim.

Aposto que amanhã vai aparecer em todos os jornais às deprimentes notícias: _"A pobre Brasil-chan foi encontrada no chão, morta de frio!_", _"Tão jovem, bonita e simpática. Morre cedo uma nação!_" E no Le monde o disgramado Francis dirá: _"Tentei salvá-la! Mais o destino não quis!"_

-Aposto que você de-deve está bem quenti-tinho agora ne? Oh De-deus não deixe que-que eu morra se-sem que eu vo-volte antes pra Ba-bahia!

Já posso ver a mulher da foice com seu capuz negro para me levar para um local melhor. O céu das nações. Tenho ainda tantas coisas para fazer. Eu queria tanto ser uma potencia mundial e ganhar mais uma copa do mundo! Comer pão de queijo e ganhar mais uma copa. Comer tapioca e ganhar mais uma copa! E finalmente, ganhar mais uma copa do Argentina no Maracanã. Oh, mundo cruel! Espera... isso _**é**_ um túnel de luz? Não! Ainda não estou pronta! Sai luz, sai!

-Brasil?- me chama uma voz suave e rouca. Será meu anjo da guarda que veio me levar? Não, eu não quero ir!

-Brasil? Você está bem?

Olho para aquele rosto. Bonito. Cabelos suaves. Olhos maravilhosos. Cachecol. Opa! Meu anjo da morte era o Rússia? O Ivan? Sim, _**é**_ ele! Com a testa levemente franzida como se tentasse entender algo, o russo me fitava como se olhasse para algum ser exótico. Não devo ser mesmo algo muito bonito de se ver. Cabelos desgrenhados, cara de sono e esparramada como se estivesse no sofá de casa.

Eu olho ao redor e percebo que dormi nas cadeiras do aeroporto. Praticamente um mico-leão-dourado-maluco. Mas... Estou viva! Estou viva!

-Rússia! –respondo pulando no pescoço e abraçando a nação como se ele fosse o único ser vivente visto por mim por milênios. - Meu salvador!


End file.
